With development of three-dimensional (3D) display technologies and increase of 3D imaging contents, consumers have increasingly great interests in products capable of achieving 3D display, and there is an increasingly thriving demand. Currently, a relatively mature method for achieving 3D display is: image information, with parallax between left and right eyes from a display device, is respectively received by the left and right eyes with 3D polarized glasses or 3D shutter glasses, and different image information with parallax is processed by a brain after it has received the information so as to obtain a stereoscopic sensation.
However, as 3D image resources are small at present, use ratio of a display device only for performing 3D display is low, and a display device with market competition is preferably a display device which is capable of displaying not only a two-dimensional (2D) image but also a 3D image, and can perform display by converting a 3D image signal into a 2D image signal according to requirements of a client.
The inventors in the course of research have found that an existing 2D video display technology has a relatively severe video streaking phenomenon, which leads to a dynamic imaging blur of an image, and affects a good viewing feeling of a user.
Meanwhile, the inventors have also discovered that a main problem to implement the 3D display technology using 3D shutter glasses lies in that, a crosstalk phenomenon tends to occur in the scanning courses of left-eye and right-eye images, i.e., during the scanning and displaying of the left-eye image, a part of the right-eye image of a preceding frame may be viewed by the left eye, and likewise, during the scanning and displaying of the right-eye image, a part of the left-eye image of a preceding frame may be viewed by the right eye. Thus, users may tend to feel tired for eyes after long time viewing.